Deep End of the Pool
by BookWorm37
Summary: SJ and slightly BA for those who care. MiniJack fic. When on assignment in NYC Jack's clone runs into a bit of a snag in what should have been a simple operation COMPLETE
1. Recon

A/N: I know it's been a while since my last major SG1 story and this is still a crossover and I'm not sure it really 'counts', but I thought I'd post it anyway. I also have another AU in the works which will be up relatively soon. General knowledge of both shows is required (the captain change in CI and the cloning of Jack in SG1 to be specific).

* * *

Erin O'Neill looked at the paper in her hand, checking one last time to make sure she was at the right address even though she knew that she was. It was a nice looking garage: not too big; neat and clean despite the overabundant smell of motor oil and grease. There were four cars being worked on and again she wondered if this had been the right choice. 

"May I help you?" a man about forty-five years in age asked as he walked into the garage from the inside room. He was wiping his hands with a cloth, his longer hair pulled back in a ponytail and his goatee cropped close to his face. Through his glasses he squinted from the darker recesses of the garage at her.

Erin smiled the way she had been practicing with Jason and Colonel Davis for the past few years, "Hi, you must be Mr. Stanley: I'm Erin O'Neill. I called you last week about your ad in the paper?"

Recognition flashed through his eyes as he smiled politely back at her, "Oh, yes, I remember. You're talking about the help wanted ad. Do you have your résumé with you, Ms. O'Neill?"

Erin's smile turned into a grin as she passed the papers to Mr. Stanley, "It's Mrs. O'Neill, actually, and call me Erin."

"Then, please, Erin," the man said with a glint of humor in his eye, "Call me Lewis." He looked back at the papers before whistling with admiration, "Wow. How'd you get your Ph.D. in Engineering so quickly? You're what, twenty-two?"

Erin blushed as she looked down, "I'm actually only nineteen, Lewis. I … I was home schooled and passed high school when I was thirteen." She looked back up at him with a small smile on her face as she shrugged, "I get bored easily."

Lewis laughed, "I know the type. Well, Erin, you're more than qualified based on this. But let's see what you can do to an actual car." He pointed one out and Erin mentally rolled her eyes: it was a classic Volvo like her original owned. "Mind telling me what's wrong with it?" he asked as she approached it.

Erin took off her leather jacket (a gift from Sam before she had left on her first assignment with Jason), revealing a light blue tank top that hugged her curves slightly without being too promiscuous. She studied under the hood for about two minutes before tinkering around for a while and turning to look at Lewis said, "Do you have a replacement pipe for this? This one's rusted."

Soon, much sooner than Lewis had anticipated, the car was in excellent working order. And Erin hadn't even broken a sweat.

She smiled at him as she lazily leaned against the closed hood of the vintage car. His shock was evident as he turned the keys in the ignition and the beautiful sound of a _healthy_ engine rang back at him. He removed the keys and looked at Erin again, "You've got the job."

She wasn't surprised.

* * *

Jason sighed as he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand. His job _sucked_. It wasn't so much the moving around that he hated – after all, he moved around with the one person who mattered most to him: Erin – but rather the intense danger they were always in and never knowing more than what his 'uncle' thought he should know.

He loved the thrill of chasing down and disbanding the Trust sleeper cells on Earth that had access to cloning technology and Goa'uld symbiotes. It was certainly better than sitting around in a classroom somewhere getting a degree that he already earned more than twenty years before … in a different body.

Being a clone had _sucked_ for the first nine months. But, on Jason O'Neill's (technically) seventeenth birthday, he had received one of the best birthday presents in the universe: Erin Michelle Carter (a.k.a. Mini Sam). Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill (the Originals) had requested Thor make a mini Carter for Jason around the same time Jack was promoted to Brig. General.

After Erin had been created, the two clones had chosen to defend the freedom of the peoples of Earth by stopping the Goa'uld infiltration of their planet with the help of the NID (the legitimate part and not the rogue factions) and General O'Neill. They reported directly to President Hayes and the Head of Homeworld Security as they communicated with Agent Malcolm Barrett and sometimes the CO of the SGC to receive the necessary information on their different targets.

Damn it, though, these periods of research and creating a temporary life for Erin and himself were just _hell_. The two had just gotten back to the States after a two month stay in China to track down one of the biologists working for the Trust. For all the crap they now had to do to track down a sleeper cell located on Manhattan, it was good to be back in the States.

After taking down their first sleeper cell over two years before, Erin and Jason had developed a rhythm to getting the job done: Erin would go out and get some odd job so that she'd have something to keep her hands busy while working out an approach angle, Jason would find them a suitable apartment, prepay their rent for a period of three months and start casing out the area to see if he could spot any unusual activity that would reveal who some of the agents were.

Being as they were in Manhattan and unusual activity took place every day in the bucket load, he'd decided to look at old crime records he had Hammond pull for him first.

One particular unsolved case caught Jason's attention as he searched the files. He looked at the names of the detectives who had worked on it and grimaced – he'd heard about Detectives Goren and Eames from Colonel Paul Davis. Davis had specifically told Erin and Jason to watch their step in the city so they didn't attract the attention of the Major Case Squad's "Golden Pair". Jason had no intention of getting caught and the knowledge of their involvement in the Trust sleeper cell (even if they didn't know they were involved) just up-ed the ante.

He heard the door open and a familiar voice say, "I brought pizza!" before his wife came into view. Getting married had been President Hayes' idea. He didn't want people thinking he was letting the two 'live in sin'. So, get married they had, and what a ceremony it had been!

"Hello, Pookie," Jason said with a grin. He knew she hated that nickname but put up with it because she knew if he didn't call her Pookie, it would have been something _much_ more embarrassing.

Erin grinned, kissing her husband lightly, "Hello, Jason. Did you find anything yet?"

Jason grimaced again as he pulled Erin into his lap and opened the pizza box that now was situated next to their laptop computers on the coffee table. He pulled her close with one arm as his other snagged a slice of meat lover's pizza, "After we eat. I'm starved."

"Did you forget to eat lunch, Jason?" Erin asked as she relaxed in his arms, grapping his slice of pizza with a grin. "I thought that was my thing."

Jason decided it was easier to just share the slice of pizza with Erin and took a bite before saying, "It is. But with all this exercise I'm getting … well, dear, I'm a hungry guy." His left hand started to stray to illustrate his point. Erin moaned in pleasure as his hand traveled lower and lower. If there was one thing to say for sure about being married to the person of your dreams: the sex was even better in reality.

When his hand got too low, Erin stopped it by moving off his lap, "Later, Jason. We really need to focus on tracking down this cell. All we know is it's on the island."

"Which is better than what we had last time of 'It should be near the Great Wall', Erin." He scowled at the lack of contact as he snagged another slice of pizza. As he chewed he said, "But I think I found something."

He stopped and Erin looked at him expectantly, "Well?"

"You're not going to like it."

"Why not?"

"Because if we go after this cell, we'll be dragging a _lot_ of attention our way that we don't want there."

Erin groaned softly, not liking that idea one bit, "Major Case Squad?"

"Goren and Eames," Jason replied, knowing his wife wouldn't want to back down from the challenge of this cell, but also knowing she didn't want to do something with the potential for that much notoriety.

Erin groaned again as she plopped back down onto her husband's lap, eliciting an 'oomph' from him before she said, "I guess we'll just have to keep it to recon for a while, then. We have to make sure it's the right place anyway."

"Because Manhattan has _so_ many secret organizations operating out of it," Jason said sarcastically. At the glare his wife gave him he said, "I know, I know, I know." He looked back down to the now empty box of pizza, his arms wrapping around Erin's waist instinctively as he said, "Now, I seem to recall you mentioning something about after dinner."

Erin shivered slightly from the close contact as she said, "Hmm … care to refresh my memory, Jason?"

* * *

The man lit another cigarette as he watched the light from the apartment turn off again. He had been following the couple since their return to the States … and such an interesting couple they were. It wasn't often someone had private meetings with the Joint Chiefs and the head of the Air Force, as well as the chairman of the NID - without leaving their home, no less. Such a beautiful young woman … such a handsome young man … such a shame they had to meddle in business that wasn't theirs to meddle in. 

His cell phone rang and he answered it with, "Ross?"

"Captain?" a male voice said on the other end, "We've got something here you need to see."

"I'll be there in ten."

* * *

A/N: So? What do you guys think? The next chapter won't be up until I get home on Tuesday night, but I hope that won't be too long of a wait for all of you. 


	2. Meany, Meany Goa'uld Man

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Glad to see you guys are still interested.

* * *

It had been three weeks and the O'Neill's were no closer to pinning down the sleeper cell than when they had started. Jason was growing anxious and Erin was growing tired of it all. She was more tired that usual, sleeping deeper (if not longer) than she normally did; her work at the garage was becoming slower (not that Lewis noticed that much).

They had come close to detection too many times to make either one of them comfortable in their newest setting. Of course, no one besides the two and their contacts at the Pentagon and the NID knew that they were nervous about this one. Lewis just thought that Erin had a peculiar habit of staying back when new customers entered the garage. He didn't know that she had sensed the presence of a symbiote in one of those 'customers' and she knew that sooner or later they were going to come back to kill her. The Goa'uld wouldn't be stupid enough not to notice the protien marker in her blood.

But, when she had brought up her concerns to Davis, he had waved her off. He told her she needed to get more sleep and she was probably just imagining things. When she told Jason, however, he started reminding her to make sure she was armed whenever she left the house - just in case.

The couple had been on the prowl for sleeper cells for the past two years with only short, sporadic breaks in between their jobs. They weren't getting sloppy – both of them knew how much was riding on them finding and disbanding the cells – but they _were_ getting tired. Too tired. Maybe Davis had been right.

Erin felt the approach of the man long before she ever saw or heard him. She looked around for something in the garage that could act as a weapon in the fight that was about to come. Her hand came to rest on the buckle on her belt: it was a trinium alloy, sharp as a knife, with a few darts hidden inside.

With one dart in her hand, Erin turned around, facing the man she could sense had a Goa'uld inside of him. His eyes flashed as the Goa'uld symbiote made appearances of taking control over the host body, "Tauri, kree. By decree of the Trust, you are sentenced to death." He raised one of his arms, pointing a Goa'uld hand device at her.

Erin felt her blood run cold at the sight of the weapon. She shook her head slightly. "Pathetic worm," she said, her voice low and dangerous. "You're under the control of the Tauri? How delightfully _weak_ and submissive of you."

The Goa'uld faltered long enough for Erin to say, "You kill me with _that_ and you prove your own weakness." His arm dropped and she scoffed again, "And you call yourself a god."

Her words were more than enough to throw the unnamed Goa'uld over the edge of his anger. But he only used the hand device to knock Erin off her feet. Soon he was pounding her with one of the pipes in the garage. Even though the pain was so searing and blinding, Erin refused to cry out. She refused to give the damn bastard Goa'uld the pleasure of hearing her cry out in pain, pleading for him to stop. Don't misunderstand, though, she got in a few good slices with her trinium darts and her own fists and feet. All her strength, though, still wasn't enough to get the Goa'uld off her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Erin saw Lewis walk into the garage with a much larger man, unaware of what was taking place. Before she knew what was going on, the Goa'uld was dead on top of her, and someone was on the phone, calling for an ambulance to take her to the hospital. The clone, stubborn as she was, pushed the dead corpse off her and sat up, slowly gathering her wits about her enough to pick up the fallen trinium dart before it hurt someone (or was found by a civilian).

Even though she could hardly walk through the pain coursing through her body, somehow Erin made her way over to where he cell phone lay next to her leather jacket. She felt someone come up to her, trying to get her to stop, but she shrugged them off. "I'm _fine_," she insisted as she pressed one on speed dial. "Jason? … I don't know … They found us. … No, no, you need to call Davis and the General and let them know what happened first. … Dead. … Gee, thanks for your confidence, sweetie. … Okay, I'll see you then. Bye." Erin hung up the phone before turning again to find the big man who had walked in with Lewis standing by her side looking at her like she was crazy. "What?" she finally asked, the irritation clear.

"You shouldn't be moving," he stated authoritatively. "And who's Jason?"

She glared at him, the pain causing her blotches in her vision that she knew meant she was moments away from passing out. "Jason's my husband," she whispered before she let the inviting darkness take over.

Bobby sat back on his heels after lowering Erin softly to the ground and checking her pulse. It was still strong and she was breathing on her own. That was good. But what the hell had she been talking about with her husband? Call the General and Davis about what? Who the hell had been attacking her? And what the hell was that thing on his hand that looked like gold?

He started walking toward the dead man but suddenly stopped when he heard a frantic voice call out, "Don't go near him!"

Bobby stopped and turned to find a terrified looking twenty-year-old man running toward him, in his hand some sort of weapon Bobby couldn't identify. "Who are you?" Lewis asked curiously.

"Jason O'Neill – Erin's husband," the young man replied, taking out his ID for the other two men to look at. "Don't touch that man and don't go within three feet of his body, got that?" he ordered.

"Why? He's _dead_," Bobby argued.

Jason shook his head, "Give it ten minutes." He put the weapon in his hand away and walked over to his wife's bruised and bloodied body. He growled in frustration that they had been found before checking to make sure the damned symbiote hadn't jumped into her before the host had died.

He sighed with relief when he realized Erin was still Erin and there was no symbiote inside her. Jason leaned over her to whisper in her ear, "They'll be here in a few minutes, Carter. Just … hold on."

"I'm telling you that you can't do that! Her medical history is classified!"

Erin felt the darkness retreat at the sound of Jason's voice. She moaned as she tried to sit up, only to be pushed down again by the very strong hands of her husband. "You know the drill, Erin. No moving."

She opened her eyes to glare at him, "Hypocrite."

To the surprise of the other three men in the room, Jason chuckled in response. "Only you, Erin. Only you can use words larger than two syllables after getting beaten with a metal pipe."

She smiled softly, trying to ease his worrying mind, "And five syllables after getting tortured by a maniac with a god complex."

Jason smiled, one of his hands reaching out to stroke back his wife's beautiful blond hair, "Davis was already in McGuire when I called. He should be here soon."

Erin groaned softly again, "Lewis?" When her boss appeared she said, "I'm sorry. So sorry you got mixed up in this. You know the meaning of the word classified?" she asked a bit curtly. He nodded slowly as she continued, "Good. Because that's about all the answer you're going to get about this little … incident." She smiled softly at him, "You're a good guy. I'm really sorry I got you mixed up in this."

"Mixed up in _what_?" Bobby asked, frustrated at his lack of knowledge and information. "What the hell is going on here, why the hell won't your husband let the doctors get your medical history and why the _hell_ can't I check out that body!?"

"You really don't want to open all those cans of worms, Mr. …"

"Detective Robert Goren."

Now it was Jason's turn to groan and turn to his wife, "Lucky us."

Erin smirked slightly before saying, "At least it's not as bad as what happened last April. Remember, the Russians weren't too happy with that one."

"And General O'Neill is going to have my _ass_ for letting you walk into _this_ one!"

Erin groaned at the new arrival, "Not so loud, Davis. I think I have a concussion."

"A pretty bad one from what I can tell without running the proper tests, too," the doctor said with a scowl.

Erin just waved it off with a motion of her hand, "I've had worse."

Davis smirked before he said, "I brought Dr. Brightman with me. She's waiting outside."

Erin grimaced, "Does that mean I get to leave the nice hospital with sharp pointy needles always on the prowl?"

He glared at her slightly, unused to the humor Colonel Carter's young clone had developed since marrying General O'Neill's clone, "No. That means Dr. Brightman is with me and she'll look you over before telling us more." He turned to the other three men and said, "You all can leave now."

The doctor rolled his eyes – he _hated_ dealing with the military, before leaving. Lewis soon followed him, but when Davis's eyes fell on Bobby, the detective shook his head indicating that he refused to budge.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Detective, you _have_ to leave. _Now_."

"Why? I need to know why the hell some guy beat the crap out of my friend's employee!" Bobby was fervent in his 'need to know'.

Erin shook her head, "The less you know, Detective, the safer you _and_ Lewis are. That … _man_ who beat me up? He had a lot of friends who wouldn't hesitate to send any of you or your associates to the morgue."

When the detective still refused to leave, Jason got up from his spot at his wife's bedside and whispered something in Goren's ear. His words had the desired effect and soon Bobby was leaving the hospital with Lewis by his side.

"What'd you tell him, Jason?" Erin asked as Dr. Brightman walked in.

The clone shrugged, "Just reminded him what might happen to his partner if he got too involved in this."

Erin rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, he did remind me quite a bit of you, dearest." She smirked at him as Dr. Anne Brightman approached Erin's bedside, "Such a strong need to shelter and protect the perfectly capable female you work with."

Jason's look was enough to shut Erin's mouth for a moment, but when Dr. Brightman was done with her preliminary examination of the Major in the USAF and Erin was _finally_ allowed to sit up with the aid of a whole bunch of pillows, she started talking again. "He was going to use the hand device on me," she told Davis and Jason, her eyes full of something neither man liked to see. Her fervent eyes sought out her husband's, "We can't stay here. There's too much that could go wrong. Especially now. Goren will probably tell Eames what happened and who knows who'll overhear that conversation."

"Not to mention you're going to need hospitalization for the rest of the week, _at least_," Dr. Brightman said, her tone firm and allowing no room for protest. "The SGC would be the safest place for you to recuperate."

Erin moaned softly as she leaned back in the bed, "Yes, ma'am."

Jason's eyes held something akin to desire in them. Desire for the place that had been his home for the first seven years of SG-1: tucked away under the mountain known as Cheyenne, beneath NORAD, the facility known as Stargate Command. "We're going …?"

Davis shook his head once, his face regretful, "No, Colonel. Erin's going, but we need you to stay here and make sure this thing doesn't –"

"Blow up in your faces?" Jason finished the sentence, his mind reeling at the thought of being away from Erin even for a time as short as two weeks. Much too long a time to be away from her. He'd have to make sure the mission in New York was under wraps quickly so he could get back to his wife.

"_Our_ faces, yes," Davis said, his eyes glaring at the seemingly younger man.

"In other words, you want me to make sure Detective Goren really stays put and doesn't go snooping where he shouldn't belong and the mole in the NYPD doesn't find out about us being here?" Jason said, irritated and letting it show.

"Jason," Erin said, her voice conveying the clear warning that he needed to keep his anger in check. "I don't like it either … but would you rather they put someone else on the job and Goren or the mole gets around_ them_? You know their reputations just as well as I do."

With a sigh her husband nodded, "Fine. I'll stay. But I want Erin out of here today."

"There's transport arriving for us within the hour," Dr. Brightman announced as she watched the interactions with awe that the pair was so similar and yet so different from their originals.

Erin nodded, "Okay. Can I have some time alone with my husband, please?"

When Erin and Jason were alone, he sat down beside his wife, gathering her carefully in his arms, "Oh, God. I thought I lost you, Erin."

Erin gingerly wrapped her own arms around her husband in a comforting embrace. She kissed his forehead lightly, "I'm okay, Jason. Everything's going to be okay. All we have to do is get through the next couple weeks apart."

He snorted, pulling back slightly, "We haven't been apart that long since …"

She nodded, "I know. Since I was created. I love you, so much." She leaned closer to him, her mouth a hair's breath away from his own before she added, "So, so much."

Their lips met, Jason pulling his wife closer to deepen the kiss when – someone cleared their throat. The couple pulled apart to find Davis standing there, "I'm sorry, but we have to go."

Erin sighed and nodded, giving Jason one last peck on the lips before getting up out of the bed and (with the help of Dr. Brightman) walking out of the hospital and to the waiting transport that would carry them from New York to Colorado Springs.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! You know what to do if you want more! There's a little button on the bottom left hand side of the screen that says 'submit review'. Do so, now, or I will wish you all away to the goblins for being so mean. 


	3. Detective, You're a Pain in the Mik'ta

It was three weeks, and a ton of digging that got him nowhere, that Bobby got the dreaded call from Carmel Ridge: his mother had died. The only solice he could find was that the cancer took her in her sleep, painlessly.

The detective didn't know whether to be relieved or upset at the news … and it didn't exactly surprise him that he was both – with an added helping of guilt on top because of the strong wave of relief.

Eames watched her partner's shoulders sag at the news he got on the other end of the phone. Without hearing a word the other person was saying, she knew what had happened to his mother. When he finally put the telephone back in its cradle, she gazed at him softly, needing to comfort him and willing him to let her do so. "Come on, big guy," she whispered so the other detectives around them couldn't hear, "I'll drive you home, okay?"

Wordlessly he nodded, clearing his desk of clutter and preparing to leave for the weekend. Little did either of them know the surprise that awaited them at his apartment.

Alex followed Bobby into his apartment, neither wanting to be alone just then. When they stepped over the threshold, both were more than a little surprised to see the young man sitting in Bobby's dining room, watching them.

"For a police detective," the young man said, his eyes never leaving Bobby's, "You really have _crappy_ security. It only took me thirty seconds to jimmy that lock."

Bobby glared at him, "It's Jason, right? Or do you go by Jack?"

Jason raised an eyebrow in a move he had learned from Teal'c, "Detective Eames, stop reaching for your cell phone. Detective Goren, where in the _world_ did you get the idea that my name was Jack?"

Bobby glared at him as he kicked the door shut behind him, coming further into the apartment with Alex a step behind him, "I ran your prints through the system, _Jack_. Of course, the picture in your file looks a _lot_ older than you."

Jason got up from his seat, "You know, Detective, you really need to be more careful when you go digging for information - I'm not the only one who found out. And my name _is_ Jason."

Bobby snorted as Alex said, "Hmm, _this_ seems familiar. You don't happen to be related to Nicole Wallace, do you?"

Jason's mouth quirked into a smirk, "I read the file, Detective – and no, I'm not related to Nicole Wallace." He glanced at his watch, "You know, we really don't have time for this, right now."

"Have time for what?" Alex asked as Bobby tilted his head to one side.

Jason came out from behind the table and pointed a finger accusingly at Bobby, "I'm not the only one who followed your online activity, Detective. Remember what I told you last month in the hospital room?"

He stiffly nodded, the pit in his stomach growing as Jason said, "You have two choices: you can come with me and be kept alive; or you can _stay_ and learn what _fun_ it is to be tortured to death _again and again_."

"Wait – what are you saying?" Alex asked, trying to get her head around the idea that suddenly her life was in danger from an unknown source.

Jason turned his attention to the petite woman beside the looming detective, "I'm saying that _your_ partner didn't leave well enough alone when my wife was attacked and now the people who _we're_ trying to bring down are coming after _you_. Believe me when I say they don't care about trials and following the law. They make it up for themselves. And they _won't_ get caught. They have friends everywhere - even your precious Major Case Squad. Your bodies will never be found and the two of you will go down as _missing_ forever in a dusty folder down at Cold Case."

"The mob's been after us before," Alex protested, a chill running down her spine at the young man's description of things..

Jason shook his head, "These people are even more tightly nit than the mob – and their connections go so _high_ in the governments of all the world powers that you can't see straight, Detectives. Trust me when I say that now that_ these_ people decided you're a liability, no where on _Earth_ is safe."

"Then why should we bother running?" Bobby snapped at the seemingly younger man. He was irritated as hell that he'd been stonewalled in all his attempts to find out what the young woman named Erin and her husband Jason were involved in – and now Jason was standing there after breaking in to his apartment and demanding that they go with him! Why the hell should they?

The radio on Jason's belt crackled to life. "Colonel O'Neill, report," a feminine voice ordered in a _slightly_ pissed off tone of voice.

Jason unhooked the radio, his eyes never leaving Bobby's as he pressed a button and said, "They're with me, Carter, but they're having a little trouble getting over the idea that the Wicked Witch _doesn't_ take prisoners."

"All right, Colonel, I'm taking all three of you up. There's no time to do this the easy way – Trust operatives are advancing on your position from five different angles."

Jason swore in a language the two detectives didn't know before saying, "Copy that, Carter. Beam us up, Scottie."

A bright flash of light enveloped the three moments before a group of men burst down the door into the now empty apartment. "Son of a bitch!" the team leader yelled, kicking the wall Goren and Eames had stood in front of moments before.

"You know, Jason, I really _don't_ like being called Scottie," a man in his late thirties said, pushing his glasses up to cover his glaring eyes.

Jason shrugged at the man, keeping one eye on the shocked detectives who were now looking around the ring bay in the Alkesh in awe and fear. "Sorry, Daniel."

"No you're not," the man, 'Daniel', said with a wave of his hand.

"You're right, I'm not," Jason said with another smirk, "Hey, at least it's better than Indiana."

"_Jason_," the same voice that had come through the radio said the name warningly. Bobby and Alex looked over to find a beautiful blond haired, blue-eyed woman glaring at the young man. "You are _so_ lucky that General O'Neill isn't here."

He snorted in distain, "Carter, I don't give a shit – I just want to see my wife."

Carter motioned toward one of the corridors, "She's in the bridge, plotting our course."

As Jason ran from the loading dock, two other men joined Carter and Daniel as they watched the two detectives watch them. "Whoa," the brown haired, tan man dressed in green fatigues said when he saw the two detectives, "Talk about shock factor. Hi, I'm Colonel Cameron Mitchell. This is Dr. Daniel Jackson, Colonel Sam Carter and …"

"T. Murray," the big black man said in a deep monotone bass voice. "It was most … unintelligent of you not to heed the warnings given by Young O'Neill and Young Erin."

Bobby raised his eyebrows, "_What_?"

Mitchell ignored his outburst, "Jackson, go get our guests something to eat from the supply. Carter, explain it to them. I have to go report to the Big Man." Daniel, Cameron and Teal'c left the room, leaving Carter alone with their two civilian 'guests'.

Sam motioned for the two to sit down on the built in bench in the back of the room. They did so warily, watching as she closed the door leading to the rest of the ship before joining them in the back of the room herself. "First off, both of you need to understand that we're on the same side here. You wouldn't be here now if we thought you knew what you've been doing for the past six months, and you _definitely_ wouldn't be alive if we didn't think you were worth the effort to save."

"Thanks _so_ much for caring," Alex said smarmily, causing Carter to smile slightly before her face became a stone mask again.

"No need to get snippy, Detective Eames." Sam's eyes sought out Alex's and she silently told the woman to shut up. "This entire project is classified, top secret and only twenty people who do not work on it are _supposed_ to know about its existence. In reality that number is approximately two hundred – but even despite that, it's _still_ one of the best kept secrets in the world."

"Then why are we here?" Bobby asked, "Why not just throw out some bullshit cover story and send us home."

"Because the Trust doesn't work that way, now that they're involved, the threat level for you two has gone through the roof," Sam told him, her eyes clear as the truth in them grounded Bobby's ranting, "_And_ it didn't work the first time."

The explanation was about to continue when the door slid open and in walked a very healthy Erin with Jason by her side, holding what _looked_ like two containers of food.

"Erin, how are you feeling?" Sam asked as she got up.

The younger woman nodded, "Okay, I guess." She glanced at her husband, "Better now. We're receiving communication from the Pentagon, via SGC … apparently General Landry didn't tell General O'Neill the _whole_ story."

Sam winced, "What'd he leave out?"

Erin looked down sheepishly as Jason answered, "Everything aside from the impromptu trip to visit … dignitaries."

"Oh," Sam said before she turned to look at the two NYPD detectives.

"Don't worry," Erin said, "We can fill them in, Sam. Go calm down your husband." The older woman nodded once in thanks before running from the room to go save General Hank Landry from the wrath of her husband.

As Erin closed the door again to allow some semblance of privacy, Jason approached the two detectives and handed them the containers, "Here, you should eat something."

Bobby sniffed the container warily before glancing up at Jason, "MRE's?"

The clone shrugged, "It should taste like chicken."

"You got them macaroni and cheese?" Erin asked, turning to her husband in surprise. "Daniel told me we were out of those."

Jason shrugged, "T hid 'em in the back." He smirked at his wife before adding, "Apparently Danny-boy isn't as young as he used to be."

Erin smiled in response before turning her attention back to the two detectives, "I assume Sam already told you that we're on the same side here and we're trying to protect you?" At a nod from Alex, Erin continued, "Well … there's not very much that we _can_ tell you, other than at the moment we're on a space ship traveling to a distant planet where the four of us will stay until this thing cools down. However long it takes."

"_What_? You're telling us that we're going to be _living_ on an _alien planet_ for – for however the hell long this takes?" Alex yelled. "Little green men?"

"Actually, they're gray," Erin said as Bobby tried to calm his irritated partner as best he could while suffering the same shock. "And we're not going to be staying with the Asgard. We'll be staying on a planet occupied by humanoid aliens who have a culture and lifestyle much like that of colonial America … without the guns and with better plumbing technology."

Jason looked at her with a frown, "Maybourne's planet?"

Erin nodded, "Yep. Apparently he has three wives – did you know that, sweetie?"

"Three women _voluntarily married_ that dumb ass?" Jason asked. At Erin's look he nodded, "Right, probably not voluntary. And, no, I didn't know that." He moved to stand over by his wife, "There's something else I think you have a right to know."

Erin looked at him in shock, "You're actually going to _tell_ them?"

Jason shrugged, "Yeah, sure, you betcha. Snookums." The raised eyebrow he got in return caused him to cough and turn his attention back to the waiting detectives. "You weren't … entirely wrong when you called me Jack. For the first forty-five years," Erin snorted and he amended, "Forty-_seven_ years of my life, I_ was_ Jack O'Neill."

"W-w-wait a minute. There's no way in _hell_ you're over twenty-five," Alex said adamantly.

"Hold your horses, I'm gettin' to that part," Jason said, in mock irritation. Erin just rolled her eyes as her husband continued with his story, "About four years ago an Asgard – have they explained those guys to you yet? No? We'll explain later – named Loki kidnapped the original me and made … well, me."

"And then, about six months after that, I was … made to keep him company," Erin said, a proud grin on her face.

"Made as in …" Alex wondered allowed.

"The Asgard have cloning technology," Erin said. "Colonel Jack O'Neill had a marker put in his DNA to prevent any clone made of him from reaching his … full age. So, when Loki made Jason … he only aged about sixteen years. They just aged me to match him when I was made."

"And who are you a clone of?" This was weird.

"Colonel Carter." This was really weird.

"That _would_ explain why you have his finger prints," Bobby muttered as he took a bite of the macaroni and cheese. He raised his eyebrows, "This does taste like chicken."

"Told ya," Jason said with a smirk.

Erin looked at her watch and then at her husband, "I have something to tell you, Jason." Turning her attention back to the detectives (Alex was still warily sniffing her macaroni) Erin added, "You should try to get some rest after you eat; it should take us about two days to reach the planet. We can try to explain more in a few hours."

They turned to leave when Alex asked, "Wait, Erin, just a minute: where's the bathroom? And how do you open that door?"

Erin smiled slightly, showing Alex the correct symbol combination to open the door leading to the rest of the ship before pointing off to the left. "Down that way is the facilities; if you get lost, someone should always be up and if not, just wake T – he's a light sleeper."

With another nod to the detectives, the two clones left them alone to mull over their thoughts and digest the information just presented to them and wonder about the mentioned mole at the Major Case Squad.


	4. Male and Female Bonding

A/N: I wasn't going to put this up yet because I don't have the next chapter completely finished, but I decided to treat you all by posting now because I finished the last of my finals today and got a new computer a week ago. It's a little strange, getting used to a lap top after having a big old desk top (at least ten years old) for so long. My mom gave it to me as a present (traditionally she's given one to each of my sisters after they got their AA) a year early. Yay for me.

Happy belated Mother's Day.

* * *

Alex dozed as her partner paced, every once and a while asking her a question to punctuate his speech as he voiced his thoughts on the whole matter. It was just … _so_ late, and she was so drained from everything that had happened. Who knew what would happen once they got to the planet? She already was feeling a tug on her heartstrings at the thought of never seeing her family again … never see her nephew again. It was with thoughts of the chubby blond haired little boy that she dozed off one last time.

"Eames?" Bobby asked again as he stopped pacing, just then realizing the lack of response from his partner about his latest question. He turned around and found her curled up on the bench, her eyes closed and her breathing even and slow.

With a small smile he picked up one of the blankets in the corner of the storage room and put it over her to keep her warm. He smiled softly down at his sleeping partner before turning and quietly walking out of the room to explore the rest of the ship.

After walking down a short corridor, he came to the bridge of the ship, where he found Daniel and Jason talking about something or other as they watched the stars fly past.

"Do you ever miss it?" Daniel asked Jason as they watched the galaxy fly past them in hyper speed.

"Every day," Jason responded in a whisper, "But having Erin there helps. I really don't know what I'd do without her."

"It's been … interesting," Daniel said, turning to look back at Bobby, "That is, Detective, if you call getting shot at on a regular basis interesting."

Bobby walked forward until he was standing a few feet behind the two men. He watched the stars they passed with no small amount of awe, "This is amazing."

"Yeah," Jason said, "It is. How's Detective Eames?"

"She fell asleep somewhere in the middle of my rant about aliens and secret government organizations about ten minutes ago," Bobby said with a soft smile.

Jason grinned before getting up and motioning for Bobby to take his seat, "Well, I'm sure you and Daniel will have a lot of fun discussing Egyptian pyramids as landing pads for alien space ships. I'm gonna go make sure Erin is _actually_ sleeping."

Daniel grinned, "Yeah. She needs it now more than ever."

Jason gave him a strange, yet happy, smile, "Yep."

Bobby sat down in the built in chair, looking at it then at the technology surrounding him. "What race built this?" he finally asked.

"The Goa'uld," Daniel replied. "I mean, as far as we_ know_ it was the Goa'uld, but they're scavengers – nasty little guys – and it really could have been anyone."

"Goa'uld," Bobby tried out the foreign word on his tongue, "Wait – that thing that attacked Erin in the garage?"

"Glowing eyes, super human strength, _really_ heady god complex? Yep, that would have been a Goa'uld."

"Explain them to me," Bobby asked, causing someone in the back of the room to snort.

Daniel sighed and rolled his eyes, "Jack, stop laughing."

An older man with silver hair walked forward, a familiar grin on his face as he said, "Sorry, Danny-boy, I can't help it. It was like … asking Carter if she would _mind_ explaining nuclear fission." He turned to the detective and his grin fell, "You must be the idiot who got us into this mess. I'm General Jack O'Neill."

Bobby cocked his head to one side in a manner similar to the one he used on suspects as he studied the older man before proclaiming, "You're Jason's original."

Jack furrowed his brow for a second before he nodded and said, "You're Jason's latest pain in the mik'ta."

Daniel glared at Jack before turning to a confused Bobby, "You don't want to know … but he is right. Dare I say it, Jack is right."

Jack sent a glare to Daniel in response before telling him, "I don't want them knowing about any ongoing threats. You can tell him about the Goa'uld, Asgard and the Tok'ra. That's it."

"What about the Ancients?" Daniel asked.

"I _said_, that was it," Jack's voice was low and dangerous. "You know you can't explain one of those things without explaining the other and I _don't_ want them knowing about the other, understood?"

Daniel nodded, waving his hand to tell Jack he could go, "Go see your wife."

"I _intend_ to," Jack said, turning his attention back to Bobby. "If you didn't remind me so much of Daniel, I might have to shoot you."

Bobby raised his eyebrows, "Very blunt, General. I can see why the Asgard chose to clone you and not one of the other leaders of the United States."

Jack raised an eyebrow ala Teal'c as Daniel started laughing quietly. "With logic like that … makes me wonder why you've stalled at detective," he shot back before the general sent both of the younger men glares and turned on his heel to go find his wife.

Daniel chuckled again and looked back at the detective, "You struck a nerve with the Asgard thing."

"I could tell," Bobby replied, his eyes still riveted on the expanse of stars before him. "He's a very … modest man in most counts; but the remark that the Asgard wouldn't want to clone him – that hits deep."

"It should," Daniel replied, "He's been hearing the same thing ever since Jason was created by Loki. Sooner or later it had to stick deep. Don't worry, though, in a few hours he'll be back to his old, grumpy self."

"Why a few hours?"

Daniel gave him a look that spoke volumes as he explained, "Didn't you wonder why Erin was made for Jason? They're soul mates – as cheesy as that sounds."

"How do you know?" Bobby asked, enjoying that he was getting some questions answered about the mysterious couple that had disrupted his life so effortlessly.

Daniel opened his mouth to respond but then shut it and shook his head, "I can't tell you. Jack, Jason, Sam _and_ Erin would all kill me if I did."

"So … will you explain what to can about all this to me now?" Bobby asked again, motioning with one hand to the ship and the expanse of stars that lay before them.

Daniel grinned evilly, "Just remember: you asked for it."

"Should I be taking notes?"

The archeologist frowned and shook his head, "No, there won't be a test at the end. Now, the Stargate was first discovered by one Dr. Langford in 1928 …"

* * *

The first thing she noticed was the lack of cold air coming in from her open window. It was strangely warm in her room … but why was she sleeping on the floor? A moment later Alex opened her eyes and her mind was flooded with the memories of what had happened the day before. 

Bobby's mother had died; she had planned to go home with him and make sure he was truly as all right as he would like her to believe, but when they had arrived at his apartment there had been a strange young man named Jason waiting for them. Jason had whisked them off to this … _space ship_ before she could understand what was happening. Then there were all those other strange people they had met. She was fairly positive that T was an alien.

Alex looked around and found Bobby sleeping soundly beside the wall to her left. She didn't want to wake him, so she quietly left the room to empty her bladder. The entire ship was silent as it traveled at hyper speed to their destination. The bathroom was meger - nothing except something that resembled a toilet and a sink.

The detective was making her way back to her room when she saw movement coming from the other side of the ship and went to investigate. Soon she was standing in a well-lit room that looked like a commissary, Erin and Sam were sitting at the sole table in the room munching on what looked like ice cream.

The colonel and her copy looked up when they heard the footsteps, a spoon half-way to Erin's mouth and both of their blue eyes wide.

"Oh, it's just you Detective," Sam said, "Can you close the door behind you, please?"

Alex nodded, a little confused, as she did just that and Erin went back to happily eating her ice cream. "Who are you hiding from?"

Erin and Sam exchanged a look before Erin said, around her mouthful of ice cream, "Our husbands."

"General O'Neill is here?" Alex asked, confused, as she took the offered seat beside the other two women.

Sam nodded, "The President okay'ed him getting beamed up from the Pentagon after he used his ... vast diplomatic skills." Alex still looked quite confused so Sam ellaborated further, "He threatened to quit."

Erin passed Alex a container of ice cream and a spoon, "You're not allergic to anything, are you?"

The civilian shook her head, "Not that I know of." After taking a bite of the incredibly rich food that tasted only faintly like any ice cream she'd ever had she asked, "What is this?"

Erin grinned as Sam continued eating, "_This_ is the Hebridian's answer to ice cream. It's a mixture of ten different alien fruits, cream and a few other things that they wouldn't tell us."

"Hebridian?"

"Oh, sorry, Hebridan is a planet populated by two different species: the Serrakin and a huminoide race that was once enslaved by the Goa'uld. Thousands of years ago the Serrakin managed to free the humans from the Goa'uld and now they live together in ... relative peace and much prosperity."

"Of course," Alex replied, taking another bite. The more she ate, the more she realized how much better it was than any other comfort food she'd ever had. "So, Erin? How far along are you?"

Erin eyed her suspiciously, "Far along in what?"

"You're pregnancy," Alex stated materoffactly. At the clone's confused look Alex said, "You kept on touching your stomach when you were explaining everything to us earlier, you told Jason that you had something important to tell him, and the look on your face when you handed us the macaroni and cheese."

Erin smiled, "You're good at that, Detective."

"It's Alex, please."

"All right, _Alex_, I'm two months along." Erin sent her a playful glare as she said it. "Now, how long have you and Detective Goren been dating?"

Alex nearly choked on the ice cream in her mouth. "Bobby and I aren't dating," she finally said after swallowing and clearing her throat. "What would give you that idea?"

Erin and Sam exchanged another, more secretive look before turning to the detective and replying in unison, "Experiance."

"In what?" Alex asked, her curiousity now piqued.

"Hiding your ... _inappropriate_ emotions for someone who's technically supposed to mean no more to you than a good friend," Sam said eliquently. She leaned forward and whispered, "It's written all over your face when you look at him."

Alex blushed at looked down at her bowl, not saying a word.

"Don't worry, Alex," Erin said, noting the look of anxiety cross her face, "We won't tell him. But we can't promise that Daniel or Cameron won't. At the very least _you _should tell him."

The detective shook her head, "I can't. He just lost his mother ... he'll think I'm saying it just because of that. He won't understand."

"Erin O'Neill, I was unable to procure the chocolate drizzle you requested, but I believe I have found an appropriate substitute," a monotone voice said from the other end of the room as Teal'c approached the table from the kitchen area.

He bowed slightly when he noticed the third woman at the table, "Detective Eames." He passed the bottle in his hand to Erin who's face lit up with a grin.

"Thank you, Teal'c. This will work just fine." She poured the carmel topping over her fruit ice cream and took a bite of the marvoulous concoction. With a nod she said, "Very good, indeed."

Teal'c bowed his head slightly again before he took the offered seat next to Sam and scooped up his own bowl of ice cream. The four ate in silence for a while until Alex asked the question that had been nagging her for quite some time, "Jason said something about there being a mole in Major Case. Do you know who he was talking about?"

The other three stopped eating simultaniously. If it had been any different circumstances Alex would have laughed - but it wasn't different circumstances.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied cryptically. "The Trust agent within the Major Case Squad is well known to us."

"Who is it?" Alex wondered aloud.

Sam looked at her with a mixed expression on her face, "Are you sure you want to know that? It would change your perception of everything."

"Yes," she replied, refusing to hesitate even though the knowledge scared the living daylights out of her.

"Captain Daniel Ross," Eric whispered. "When Captain Deakins ... _retired_ the Trust saw an oppertunity to place their own man there ... and they took it."

"Oh," Alex said, her stomach dropping as the little things that had bothered her partner about Captain Ross came to her mind and suddenly made sense.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied. The four continued to sit there in silence as the information was digested, along with the rest of the ice cream.

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think? I always figured that they'd like some alien foods better than Tau'ri treats. 


	5. Arkan the Idiot

A/N: Thanks so much for sticking with this story. This chapter is a little fast, but I hope you like the scene with Erin and Maybourne.

* * *

The rest of the trip was … well, a _trip_ to put it bluntly: often there was glaring when more than two of the men on board were in the same room at once, but the females on board seemed to get along quite nicely with each other as they waited for the ship to land so that they could relax in a nice hot bath. That last night Alex woke up with a start from a nightmare about her kidnapping to find that Bobby wasn't in the room with her, but instead Teal'c was sitting near the doorway, candles surrounding him and his legs crossed as he watched her with concern. From most men it would have been a little creepy … but Alex realized that this wasn't 'most men' and in the past few days she had somehow grown to trust the large black man completely. 

He did not say a thing as she woke and she found his silent presence comforting as her heartbeat slowed to its normal rhythm. "What are you doing, Teal'c?" she asked quietly when her emotions were under control.

The alien raised an eyebrow and said, "Detective Goren requested that I watch over you while he discussed matters pertaining to the Major Case Squad's safety with General and Young O'Neill."

She shook her head (not that she minded now knowing where her partner had wandered off to), "No, I mean, with the candles?"

"I am attempting to kel'no'reem. It is a deep state of meditation I learned as a young child when I first received my Prim'ta."

Alex had never really been one for meditation – or psychology – but her dreams had been getting steadily worse as time progressed and she was at a point where she would try anything. "Can you teach me?"

"Indeed." He motioned for her to sit across from him, "Close your eyes and focus your complete attention on your breathing. Let everything else slip away…"

As he taught her how to induce the meditation Alex began to feel her thoughts slip away until she was focused solely on her breathing, which had slowed as she relaxed. For the first time since it had happened she had no lingering fear in the back of her mind related to any aspect of her kidnapping. It was a feeling she found exhilarating and worth keeping around. Even if it meant meditation.

---

When they arrived at Maybourne's planet Alex and Bobby were much calmer than they had been when first confronted with the existence of the Stargate and other planets full of life similar and very different from their own.

After landing the ship in a field, the group exited to find an entourage waiting for them. Leading it was a middle-aged man wearing a crown. When he saw the door to the ship open he motioned for the band to start playing.

Bobby frowned as he listened to the tune they were playing, "Isn't that the theme song for _The Simpsons_?" he asked no one unparticular.

The king grinned, "Yup. I taught them."

"Cut it out, Harry," General O'Neill snapped at him.

Harry coughed into his hand, "Um, take five, guys," he told the band members before turning back to the group from Earth. He grinned at the two detectives, "Welcome to Arkhan. These are the Strawberry Fields. I am King Arkhan I."

Alex couldn't help laughing at how easily the name Strawberry Fields slid off his tongue. He sent her a mock glare that was completely overridden by the humorous glint in his eyes, "You should see the Grateful Dead Burial Grounds."

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," Alex shook her head as she turned to Erin, "You brought us _here_? It's pop culture heaven."

It was Mitchell who answered with no humor in his voice at all as he said, "Better than being in the hands of the Trust. You wouldn't eat nearly as well."

Harry grinned at them, trying to dispel the growing tension, "Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying."

The group from Earth followed warily as they were led into the village.

---

"I don't know what happened to them," Ross told the Chief of Detectives, even though he knew very well that his two star detectives had been stolen right from under his nose by operatives from the SGC … but, the Chief wasn't privy to the knowledge of the existence of the Stargate Program and Ross had been ordered to keep the status quo. "I sent them home after his mother died and I never heard from them since. No sign of foul play at either of their houses."

The Chief nodded, not liking it one bit. Everything seemed to have gone wrong with Goren and Eames since Danny Ross was appointed Captain of Major Case. First was Eames' kidnapping, then Goren's personal problems with his mother, cases they shouldn't have been given because of the extreme emotional stress they were already under, and now they disappeared. Nothing like this had ever happened when Deakins had been captain. Sometimes the Chief really missed Deakins.

---

It would be a stretch to say that Alex and Bobby acclimated to their new home quickly. In fact, it took a few days for them just to get used to the lack of running water and electricity. It wasn't a bad life by any means, just quite different from what they had been used to back on Earth.

Neither detective thought fondly of Harry Maybourne.

The fact that he had three wives had little to do with it. He was able to gain the title of jack ass all on his own without added consideration of his views on polygamy and women's rights. Of course, he was fine and dandy around Sam, Erin and Alex, but there was just something about him that rubbed both detectives the wrong way.

"Maybourne, you're an ass every day of the week - why couldn't you have taken just this one day off?" Erin snapped, the irritation clear in her voice as her hands migrated to her hips and eyes narrowed.

Maybourne looked at her as if she was crazy, "You know Carter said that to me once back when they hated me."

"You mean back when you were working for the NID?" Erin shot back, her eyes blazing as the man gulped causing much amusement for the detectives watching from the sidelines. "As I recall you nearly got us all _killed_ on _multiple_ occasions."

"That wasn't my fault," Maybourne defended his actions from years past.

"And then there was the time that the Asgard and the Tollan nearly broke off all communications with us because of the operation _you_ were heading out of Area 51," Erin snapped back, looking very much like she would shoot him if there was gun in the vicinity.

"I was -"

"And the Touchstone," she cut him off with a dangerously low voice. "Now tell me, Maybourne, why the hell can't you just take _one damn day _off from being an idiot?"

"Don't forget the time he got me stranded off world with him," Jack piped in as he walked up to stand beside the detectives.

Erin spared a glance at General O'Neill before turning back to the cowering king and added, "What he said. I don't have the same problem with shooting you that he did four years ago. I'm pregnant and hormonal, but that does _not_ mean that I don't know how to properly read an instruction manual!"

Jack whistled softly to stop himself from laughing as Harry sputtered incoherently. "Do you have a death wish, Maybourne? I thought you would remember that Carter can make a nuclear bomb out of a role of duct tape and a tooth pick."

Erin pouted at her husband's older original, "We can_not_! We'd need at least an ounce of naquadah to make an adequate explosive."

Jack smirked before changing the subject to say, "Vala just called - she has some news about your project that you should here."

"Called?" Alex asked, curious about their terminology.

"Through the 'Gate," Erin said distractedly as she followed Jack back to the 'house' Harry had 'generously' given the group from Earth to stay in while they hid out. Bobby and Alex were just a few steps behind her.

"What happened?" Erin asked her husband as soon as she saw him in front of the doorway of the house.

"Those idiots," Jason started, knowing his wife would understood exactly which idiots he was referring to, "Fell right into an exquisitely sprung trap." He nodded toward Alex and Bobby, "Seems the SGC just got a ransom note from the Trust. They want the four of us."

"In exchange for who?" Bobby asked, clearly concerned that those people had gotten a hold on Alex's nephew or other members of her family.

"Your brother, Frank," Jason said to Bobby before turning to Alex and adding, "Your nephew, Connor, your sister, Liz … and Captain Deakins."

---

Deakins glared as the guard came back into the cell where all four were being held and motioned for Liz to go with him. "Why don't you just leave them alone and take me?"

The guard cocked his head to one side before saying, "You're time will come soon enough, Captain Deakins. I'm sure you will … enjoy the pleasures my Lord Ba'al will bestow upon you."

Liz shakily handed her sleeping toddler over to her sister's old boss. Her eyes were filled with a fear that she could not hide from herself, let alone the men she had come in contact with.

The guard harshly grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet as Deakins' arms instinctively and protectively cradled Connor to his chest. He would die before he let harm come to the child Eames' had carried within her body for nine and a half months. He swore it to whatever god might be listening and willing to help.

The cold terror in Liz's eyes intensified as she was led down the unfamiliar path to the room that could only be described one way: Room 101 within the Ministry of Love.

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think of my 'little' surprise? All suggestions are welcome and I'll work in as many ideas as I can if you guys feed them to me. For any of those confused about what Room 101 is - it's from the book 1984 and inside Rm 101 is the worst thing in the world, which changes from person to person. 


	6. Foolish Tauri

A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual, I started summer classes (Elementary Stats and English 1A) and don't have as much time to write now. I'll try to get another chapter out this weekend, though.

* * *

Erin took a deep breath; she knew that she would not be allowed to go back with them to Earth, despite what they wanted in return for the 'safety' of the families and friend of Alex and Bobby.

"We need to buy some time," she said absent mindedly. "Give them something they think they can keep in exchange for the hostages."

"I do not believe that course of action to be wise, Erin O'Neill," Teal'c's monotone voice informed the 'young' woman.

Erin turned her frustration on the Jaffa, "Then what do _you_ suggest we do, Teal'c? Storm in and forcibly remove them from the Trust? We don't even know if they're still on Earth!"

"Needle in a haystack?" Alex asked smarmily. She was worried about her nephew and her sister, and Erin was talking about getting them out safely - she had to hold on to that hope.

"Four very small needles in a very large haystack," Mitchell elaborated on her analogy.

"A haystack so big it would take us at least ten years to comb through it thoroughly enough to find them," Sam said, deciding she'd be on Erin's side even though she knew it was not the 'wisest' course of action.

"And that's if they don't keep them in a ship, or move them around," Erin reminded her counterpart.

"What did you have in mind for getting them out of there?" Bobby asked. He may not have liked his big brother … but he was still family and Bobby's responsibility. His heart thudded with an intense dread that spread throughout his entire being. The one thing he was glad about in this situation was that Alex wasn't in Frank's place.

Mitchell studied the clones closely before he replied, "They want to give the Trust what they want."

"No, just half of it," Jason shot back to the other colonel before he turned to Bobby and Alex, "We won't put you in that kind of a situation. It would be far too dangerous."

"More dangerous than staying here and waiting for them to find us?" Bobby asked him, the familiar feeling of anger boiling beneath his skin. "From what you've all told us - and from what Maybourne's said, if they catch us here it would be just as bad if not _worse_."

"Indeed, these actions would greatly increase the severity of the danger you would be subject to," only Teal'c's eyes relayed the seriousness of the situation as his voice was the usual monotone he used when communicating battle plans and telling Jaffa jokes.

Alex shook her head again, "I don't care. It's better than sitting around here waiting for something to go wrong."

"When do we leave?" Bobby asked quietly, resolved to back his partner up no matter how much he wanted to shield her from everything that was going on.

---

The cell was dark when Deakins was awoken by the soft sound of muffled footsteps heading toward their new 'home'. They had been captured and imprisoned … he didn't know how long ago it was, but judging by his own instincts Jimmy was fairly sure it had been about nine days.

Harsh light filled the room, awakening Liz and Connor from their sleep. Frank was still knocked out cold from his last encounter with the maniac who thought himself a god.

"Hey, watch the arm!" a young, male voice said indignantly as four people were thrust into their cell. "I'm just going to have to have a little word with your boss about this."

"I do not think that my employer will be sympathetic to your pleas," said the mocking voice of their main jailer and secondary tormenter.

"And when he finds out that you've damaged his goods?" piped in the voice of one of the women Deakins saw in the cell.

The guard didn't respond, just turned around and left the same way he had come.

"Damaged goods?" the second man in the group questioned. Deakins knew that voice. But his mind was fuzzy from lack of food and the near hourly bouts of torture he had undergone.

"It worked didn't it?" the woman asked, clearly not repentant about the fact.

"Sure it worked," said a second woman, "Now we're locked in here with the rest of them with no way out and no light. Worked like a charm."

"Auntie Alex!" Connor cried with relief as he stumbled along in the dark toward the sound of his aunt's voice. He found her moments later and was soon sobbing into her shoulder. "I knew you'd come to get us outta here." Deakins immediately placed the second man as being her partner, Bobby Goren. Whet they were doing there he didn't really want to know.

"It's okay, Connor, I'm here," Alex said as she soothed her nephew. "Liz? How are you holding up?"

"I'll live," came the half-hearted, weary reply. "If you can tell me right now that you're here to get us out and back home."

"That's the good news," said the still unknown first man, "We are."

"What's the bad news?" Deakins asked, unsure if he really wanted to know.

"You're not going home," the unknown woman said. "My name is Major Erin O'Neill of the USAF. This is my husband, Colonel Jason O'Neill. You're going to have to trust us on this."

"Why should we?" Deakins argued.

"Because you have no other choice," Jason said harshly. "It's either trust us and get out or stay here and continue getting tortured again and again until you're just a phantom of you who were when you came into this place. Is that really what you want Captain Deakins?"

Suddenly a soft light illuminated the cell, affording them the ability to see those with them. Erin smirked slightly at the shocked expression on Liz's face. "Witness the power of alien technology."

Connor looked up from where his head rested on Alex's shoulder, "Cool. Can I have one?"

"Sure," Erin replied, "I just need your help for a little bit first. Do you think you can stand by the door and tell us if you hear someone coming? You'll need to listen really hard and tell us if you here anything, understand, Connor?"

The little boy nodded vigorously, "I can do that. I'm a real good listener. Auntie Alex tells me so."

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think of their entrance? Just wait until you read their escape. 


	7. Odyssey

A/N: I feel the need to explain myself: I've become quite busy lately mostly due to the fact that late this past week a baby girl was placed through foster care with our family and she and I have bonded quite quickly. In a matter of minutes I becaame the foster mother of baby girl who is one-year-old and eighty percent of the time wants no one else but me to hold her or do anything else with her. (The 'mom' thing came about because she is being taught to refer to my mother - the technical foster mom - as Grandma.)

I know this ending is rather abrupt, and I really had planned on letting this story grow into something longer, but this is where it wanted to end. If you ask nicely, I may be tempted to write a sequel sometime in the not so distant future.

Oh, and I had to change the genres because as I looked over this it turned out NOTHING like I wanted and ergo cut out ninty percent of the romance I had planned. Now, before this thing gets to be longer than the chapter itself, I bid thee, farewell.

* * *

As Connor listened at the door for any sound at all, Alex and Jason were quickly explaining their escape plan to Liz and Jimmy, and Erin and Bobby were searching the dark room for any cameras or other bugs that may be hidden in the walls.

"Aha!" Erin said, pulling one from its hiding spot, "I really should write a hand guide about how to escape from these guys."

"Not until you write that one about proper etiquette when visiting an alien lab, Dorothy," Jason smirked at his wife as she disabled the camera, not sparring him even a glare.

"Uggg," Frank said as he began to wake from unconsciousness. "Why's the light on?"

Bobby frowned as he listened to his brother speak. Something was wrong. Bobby had seen Frank wake up from being passed out enough to know when something was wrong. Alex saw his frown and had to wonder at it.

"We're here to rescue you," Jason said dryly. "That is, if you ever get up, Sleeping Beauty."

Deakins raised his eyebrows at Jason's nicknames for others, but said nothing.

Frank snorted at that, "You can't rescue us."

"Pessimist," Jason scoffed. He turned to his wife, "It's like he doesn't know who we are."

Erin raised her eyebrow as she turned to her husband, "He doesn't."

"Ready to blow this joint?" Jason asked her, abruptly changing the subject.

"In more ways than one," she said with a feral grin that shot a shiver of fear down Deakins' spine. He was very glad she was on _their_ side in this thing.

"Connor, come here," Alex told her nephew. When the four-year-old was by her side, she picked him up and held him close, "We're going to go on a walk, okay? I need you to be really quite and hold onto Uncle Bobby really tight."

Connor nodded, not saying a word as he held out his arms to Bobby and was cradled close to the large detective's chest protectively.

Jason nodded once to his wife, "Do it."

Erin pulled out what appeared to be plastic wire from her bra, and broke it in half. Moments later a vapor started filling the room, causing Frank's eyes to glow and his body to slump in a pile on the floor. Everyone else remained unaffected by the toxin.

"I'm sorry, Detective Goren," she told the large detective who was staring at the dead body of his brother in shock. "He was Goa'uld."

"He was _what_?" Deakins asked, outraged and shocked that they had just witnessed a man being killed.

"You've met Ba'al?" she asked the police captain.

He nodded once, "A memory I'd care to forget."

"Ba'al is a Goa'uld. That toxin I just opened is fatal only to the Goa'uld symbiote. The symbiote releases its own toxin into the body of the host, killing them split-seconds later. There was enough toxin in that tube to kill all the symbiotes on this base."

"What's the point in that?" Liz asked.

"Now we just have to deal with the Trust operatives. And we don't have any spies in our midst," Jason elaborated for the benefit of the civilians.

"Enough chatter, time to go," Alex said, beginning to usher them to the door. Erin tossed her a set of lock picks that had been hidden in her belt buckle.

"Didn't they strip search you before they put you in here?" Deakins asked, remembering the humiliating incident that had happened to him.

Erin smiled coldly as her husband answered for you, "We've had experience with these guys before."

"Too much experience," Erin added softly as Alex opened the door.

First out was Jason, followed by Liz, Bobby and Alex, with Deakins and Erin bringing up the rear.

The group made their way through the compound, stopping only once to retrieve the weapons taken from them by the Jaffa under the protection of the Trust. Bobby made sure that Connor's head was securely placed with his eyes next to Bobby's heart so that he could not see the dead bodies they passed. He didn't want Connor's mind filled with those memories. He's already been through too much.

Jason pulled out a cell phone from his bag and dialed the memorized number as Erin and Alex put small patches on Deakins, Liz and Connor. "Space monkey?" he said. "Beam us up."

A bright white light enveloped the group and soon they found themselves aboard a ship. This new environment caused Connor to lift his head from Bobby's chest and broke the awkward silence that had enveloped the room.

"Cool! Spaceship, Mama!" the little boy cried gleefully, trying to wiggle his way out of Bobby's arms so he could explore this cool new place.

Liz's wide eyes were very terrified as she took her son from her sister's partner. "Yeah, baby, spaceship."

"I'm Colonel Emerson, the captain of this vessel, welcome aboard _The Odyssey_. Captain Hailey will take you to your quarters so that you can get cleaned up. Colonel, Major, General Landry is waiting in the briefing room to debrief you."

"Thank you, Colonel," Jason replied. "Is SG-1 with him?"

"Yes, they are."

---

"Can we send them home?" Erin asked the group surrounding the table.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Now that the Trust knows we mean business. We'll post undercover agents to make sure they are left alone," Landry replied. "I'm more concerned with what we're supposed to do with Eames and Goren."

"We want to help," Goren said from the doorway. SG-1 turned and watched as the two approached the group. "That is, if you'll let us."

"This is a closed briefing," Sam said, trying to keep her blank mask in place as they sat down at the end of the table.

"It concerns our futures, I think we have a right to be a part of it," Alex stated softly.

"What do you want to do?" Landry asked the detectives.

"We want to go home and help from that end however we can," the petite woman added. Her eyes were hard, leaving no room for argument.

"Sir," Erin said, turning her attention to the general, "It might actually be quite useful to have them on board, General. They can keep a close eye on the Manhattan cell for us."

"What about Ross?"

"You mean that rather annoying man Major Davis was telling me about?" Vala piped in. She continued without waiting for a response, "I believe he mentioned something about early retirement and a long vacation to some place wonderful on your planet called Timbuktu."

"He's not a problem, sir," Jason said with a small smile playing on his face.

"Good," Landry stood, bringing the briefing to a close. "We'll discuss your orders later, Detectives. In the meantime: Welcome to the Stargate Program."

"Also known as the deep end of the pool. You've just entered feet first," Mitchell quipped as SG-1 left the room, leaving Jason, Erin, Bobby and Alex alone.

"I'm hungry," Erin announced suddenly, "How 'bout some pie?"

Fin


End file.
